


Soft and Slow

by YoongiCheeks (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Sam Winchester, fluff???, idk i hate tags, kinda??, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YoongiCheeks
Summary: Sam wants to take it slower tonight





	Soft and Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this shit is lowkey based off a wet dream and I'm pressed that the only vivid one I've ever had was about Sam Winchester.  
> Anyways I usually write Kpop shit but here ya go

“S-Sam!” you gasped as your back hit a wall and a strong leg, that belonged to your boyfriend, parted your thighs.

“Tonight we are taking things slow (Y/N)...” Sam whispered from against your neck, where he was placing light kisses and sucking gently on the skin.

Sam pulled away from you and you whined instantly, missing the warmth of his body pressed against yours. He grabbed your hand and tugged you towards the bed, careful not to hurt you. Sam sat himself on the bed and grabbed your hips to pull you into his lap, your back against his broad chest. He softly trailed his fingers over the inside of your thighs, which began to quiver in anticipation. You could feel your arousal start to leak through your panties and Sam made his way to the waistband of your shorts.

“These were too tiny anyways.” He mumbles as you lift your hips and he tugs said clothing off.

“I-It’s hot outside…” you mumble back, trying and failing to keep your voice steady.

He rubs a hand over your core and you can’t help but jolt your hips forward a bit to gain more friction.

“Ah ah ahhh… be patient (Y/N) I said we would take it slower tonight. Now be good for me, yeah?”

“O-okay… I’ll be good.” You basically whimper out.

Sam pulls his hand back and sets on tugging your shirt up and over your head, leaving you now in just a bra and panties.

“Sam… d-don’t let me be the only one undressed…” You mumble, a blush spreading across your face as you try to turn around.

Your efforts are for nothing, however, as his hands end up back on your hips and he moves you easily onto the bed. Slightly confused still, you look up to see Sam unbuttoning his shirt and then shrugging it off and onto the floor. You hope he will also do away with his jeans, but that’s shot down the drain as he spreads your legs and kneels his way between them. He grabs ahold of your right leg and rubs slightly at the calf, you groan in frustration knowing what’s to come. Sam begins to massage your leg, working his way up to your thigh, being a little rougher where it’s more sensitive, and turning you into a writhing and whimpering mess. He switches to the other leg and your whimpers turn to soft moans by the time he finishes. Then, Sam leans over you, his body pressed against yours, his face touching yours as he whispers into your ear.

“Do you think you’re ready for me now?” His voice low and full of arousal.

You whine loudly and arch your back, desperate to grind against him, to have him touch you in any way. He uses this as his chance to unclip and remove your bra, exposing you even more.

“Y-Yes Sam… please I’m ready god please just fuck me!” 

Your hands fumble a bit to find Sam’s head and pull him into a kiss, to which he easily dominates. His tongue sliding into your mouth and easily taking over. Not that you tried much, the minute his mouth met yours, you let out a moan which granted him access. 

As he kissed you, he moved a hand down your chest to tease your nipples, and further to rub at your clit slowly, causing your hips to cant up once more in need of something else. Sam broke the kiss in favor of attacking your neck once more, and you grabbed at his shoulders, probably leaving marks.

“S-Sam please… please I need you inside of me now.. Need your cock please Sam!” With your arousal too much and all pride thrown out the window, you begged him. 

Sam grinned, all too pleased with how he has broken you down tonight.

“Since you asked so nicely…” He gets up and off the bed to remove his jeans and boxers.

You almost moan at the sight of him, already a thin layer of sweat on his body giving him a beautiful glow. His dick standing upright, hard and already dripping precome. You drag your eyes away long enough to look up at Sam’s face, he’s smirking at you.

“You can suck it another time baby, right now I have to fuck you.” He bit lightly on his bottom lip and moved back between your legs.

Quickly, he tugged off your panties and then ran a finger through your folds.

“So wet for me… gonna fuck you so good.” He mumbled before taking his member and rubbing it over your entrance.

You whined loudly and attempted to grind onto him, desperate to feel him in you. Sam leaned down to kiss you deeply and finally pushed himself slowly into you. There was a slight burn, it had been a few days since you last fucked, but it still felt so good. You loved how full he made you feel and how perfect he felt in you. You moaned loudly into the kiss, and slowly Sam started to fuck you. He felt so good, dragging slowly across your walls and filling you up so well. He broke the kiss to fuck you slightly faster, but still keeping true to his idea of taking it slow. You moaned with every thrust, the harder he fucked you the louder you were.

“Sam fuck! So good.. Fuck me so good.. Sam hnng..” 

Sam changed his angle and hit your g-spot perfectly, which caused you to moan loudly and lose all train of thought. The only thing spilling from your mouth were moans and his name and please for him to go harder and faster.

“You’re so good for me baby… take my cock so well. So fucking tight around me.” Sam growled out, lips close to your ear again.

“G-God I’m close.. Sam Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” You moaned loudly as he fucked you faster and harder, your back arching to get your skin to meet his in any way possible. Your hands dragged across Sam’s back, leaving angry red lines that he would love.

“Go on and cum for me, beautiful.” Sam used a hand to rub at your clit once more, sending you over the edge.

“Sam! Fuck!” You moaned loudly, your walls squeezing him tight.

“Fuck (Y/N)!” Sam grunted out before releasing his load into you.

Both of you sat in the afterglow for a few moments before Sam pulled out of you. You whimpered at the loss, causing Sam to worry.

“Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

You smiled softly and shook your head. With a returned smile, Sam got up to retrieve a warm wet cloth to clean you both up. Once he was done, he tossed it off the bed to the side somewhere, and got the both of you under the covers. He pulled you close and kissed you softly.

“I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you too, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao whats an ending?  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
